The project serves to coordinate the doctoral research training and the university-NIH interface. The project is a constituent of the NIH Graduate Partnership Program. The project provides trainees with molecular and comparative pathology educational content suitable for graduate credit at partnership universities. Staff within the Molecular Pathology Unit have responsibility for training and mentoring trainees. Trainees undertake pre-dissertation research within the molecular pathology unit for which they receive university graduate course credit. The veterinary pathologists undertaking research training integrate pathology into the range of intramural research. Training for integrating the veterinary pathologist into the laboratory results in fulfillment of the training programs vision of vertically integrated pathologist-investigator, working in partnership as research team member from discovery to research translation. The educational infrastructure within the training consortium includes university collaboration and builds upon an interdisciplinary orientation to problems in biomedical science. Program and trainee accomplishments for fiscal year 2010 include: Accomplishments 1. Recruited 1 veterinarian to initiate Graduate Partnership Program training - in partnership with University of Maryland, College Park. 2. Program trainees authored or co-authored 24 peer-reviewed scientific journal articles : 17 research, and 7 clinical articles published in journals including: J of Infect Dis, Cancer Research, J Natl Can Institute, Am J Pathol, Stem Cells, PPAR Res, Brain Behavior Immun., Tox Pathol, Transgenic Res, Proc Natl Acad Sci, Vet Res, JAVMA, Journal of Experimental Medicine, Veterinary Pathology 3. NIH 2011 Fellows Award for Research Excellence. 4. Six veterinary students trained during summer internships or clerkships within the training program. 5. Five trainees were awarded PhD degrees in 2010.